Fox Sports 1 Championship Series
The Fox Sports 1 Championship Series was a tour promoted by Monster Jam yearly from 2015-2017. The tour was held at select cities in the US during the first quarter of the year with all episodes broadcasted on Fox Sports 1. Points were also given to each team based on their performance for each show. After the tour, the points are then tallied with the highest scoring team being declared tour champion. All tour champions received automatic invites to the inagural Monster Jam World Finals. Format In 2015, 16 trucks competed in the tour which visited 9 cities from January to March. The format for the series was different than normal Monster Jam events before. All 16 trucks get a qualifying pass. The fastest qualifier would receive the first point of the event as well as compete in the racing competition along with the top 8 qualifiers. A racing win is equivalent to 2 points. The bottom 8 qualifiers would then compete in the Obstacle Course competition where the fastest finisher would receive a single point. The final competition of the event would be Freestyle. The freestyle winner would then get the final 2 points of the show. The highest amount of points a driver can get in a single show is 5 points. ATVs were also part of the tour however, no points were awarded for competitions. At the end of the tour, the team with the most points is crowned tour champion. He/she will get an automatic invite to the World Finals along with the second to fourth points finisher. In 2016, another set of 16 trucks competed on the tour and the schedule of events was near identical to the previous year. The tour also used the same points system for each event. The most notable change for this years tour was the addition of the Donut competition in place of the Obstacle Course Competition. Another major addition for this years tour were the Mega Trucks. Aside from the monster trucks in the tour, an additional 8 independently owned Mega Trucks competed for the points championship. They also used the same points system only with the exception of freestyle. Unlike last year, only the tour champion received a World Finals invite for 2016. In 2017, many changes were done to the format. This year, two separate tours revolved around the US: the West Coast and the East Coast. Each tour had 14 trucks unlike the last 2 years 16 truck lineup. The West Coast Tour reduced its schedule visiting only 7 cities while the East only hit 6 cities. The Donut competition from last year was also replaced by a Wheelie Competition instead. The points system was also changed. All trucks will still get to qualify however, points will no longer be awarded. The top 8 qualifiers will again compete in racing wherein trucks that bowed out in Round 1 will get points based on their speed performance with the fastest of the four trucks getting 10 points and the points going down to 6. Semifinal eliminations will get 11 and 12, the runner up will get 13 and the racing champion will get a solid 14 points. Back to qualifying, the bottom 6 qualifiers would compete in the Wheelie competition where the remaining 5-1 points would be given out. The champion would receive 5 points, runner up gets 4, and so on. For freestyle, all trucks get to compete. The freestyle champion will receive 14 points with the points decreasing by one based on finishing order. By the end of each show, the driver with the most points is crowned as the event champion. Maximum points for each event is 28. The West and East Tour Champions would then get automatically invited to the Monster Jam World Finals The tour didn't return for the 2018 season after Monster Jam started promoting the "Monster Jam Network" in place of Fox Sports 1. Champions *2015: Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2016: Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 32) *2017: East - Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) / West - Todd LeDuc (Monster Energy) Category:Monster Jam Tours